


Several prompts about Harry Potter and Avengers crossover

by Ereri_Is_Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Drama, Revenge, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Is_Life/pseuds/Ereri_Is_Life
Summary: -prompts that I'd like to write in the future-big brain time
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, OC and Harry potter, OC and Peter Parker, OC and Severus Snape, Peter Parker & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me here and since school exams and stuff has been postponed, now im here in my bedroom brainstorming some weird prompts, so here im asking y'all how are the prompts and should I write both www

**Prompts:**

1:

**Ironman and long lost son of JPSS (??), Voldemort didn’t exist, same with death eaters**

-in which Severus and James had a kid before James went off with Evans and had Harry Potter (because Sev needs to go undercover and doesn’t want the Dark Lord to find out) (and thx to the potions)

-he left the kid in front of the doors of the Prince manor (secretly placing a glamour charm) and wanting the Princes to adopt him, instead they went to the Starks, who’s basically the ‘Malfoy’ familyin the muggle world, and asked them for the adoption of the kid, and Tony accepted

-a few years later the Princes are dead and suspected there’s no bloodline left

-since the baby’s blanket attached a signature with the word ’Severus’, Tony thought this is the name of the kid and named him that, until Pepper and Happy requested that he should have a name that’s named by the Starks, so changing Severus to his middle name and naming their kid ‘Phoenix’

-phoenix is a prodigy, excels in science subjects and likes physics (the same with Tony). Tony adopted Peter when Aunt May dies (I’m sorry), both studies in midtown science and tech

-after an immense debate between the Ministry and Hogwarts, they decided to send some representatives to learn about muggles, which resulted in a half-semester transfer to midtown, along with James and Snape being the teachers, and having Draco, Ron, Hermione, Theo, Blaise and Harry as reps

-Tony somehow knows the Princes and the Malfoys in different business deals so he invited Hogwarts for an exchange

-the Stark brothers are presidents and Vice Presidents of the school student council, with Michelle as the treasurer and Ned as their secretary

-the Hogwarts reps shared the same class with the brothers except Theo, Blaise and Draco who switched biology to economics (basically Slytherins)

-the brothers are all in basketball team, school’s metal band and advanced decathlon team, with phoenix joining the orchestra as well with the position of lead violin and Peter joining the gymnastics

-Draco met the brothers before and had completely lost in their previous duels/competitions

-Biggest fear of phoenix are bugs and ‘disgusting creatures’

-James sub-ed for combat arts and Snape for chemistry

-harry and phoenix (also Draco) got along with Peter

-the brothers used their middle names for the band and that’s how Snape suspected phoenix

-Tony is still ironman and along with other avengers, the brothers know how to fight

-phoenix invented weapons with Tony (self-use and self-defence), with Peter improving the product

-accidental magic did happen but phoenix doesn’t let it out at sth

-hogwarts and avengers are in good terms, visited stark tower

-last day there’s an invasion by Ross leading Chitauri (possessed by Thanos) (Loki and Thor are in Asgard and only give aid if necessary)

-wizards helped the avengers

-the power of wizards activated the innermost magic of phoenix and by using his wits he manipulated physics (YES), which is a trait of the powerful Prince family

-snape can also do the magic but he never shows because of the fear of fame

-in the end the parents recognised phoenix as their kid, but phoenix insisted to stay in this world because of the belongingness

-in the end he acted as a bridge between technology and magic (both worlds), with timely visits from friends in wizard world

**2.**

**Phoenix’s plot is the same, but this time the Golden Trio is in Midtown… and did I mention about twins? Harry centred, Voldemort exists, badass Starks**

-after Sirius’s death and Dumbledore being his manipulative self and Snape being an complete asshole to Harry PLUS being the boy-who-lived, he finally can’t afford this stress and pressure given and went for the assistance of his friend in the middle of the night after curfew, apparating (as he has no intension to be back at school so why not) to his friend— Severus Stark’s house

-explaining the bullying and the abuse, Uncle Stark (Tony) took him in the household and of course, asking Pepper to do all the paperwork (Dursley and custody etc), he’s in the Starks

-Harry renamed himself to Hadrian James Stark, the ‘secret son’ of Stark

-both kids are homeschooled, and are friends with Ned and Michelle, Peter’s incident came few months afterwards

-the public only knows Peter is adopted, but not all

-studied at Midtown

-Hogwarts aren’t open for exchange but they started participate in competitions worldwide

-music comp, Hogwarts (The descendants) vs midtown (Alpha)

-lead to temporary exchange (midtown to Hogwarts)

-hogwarts amended the timetables for all students to take part in advanced muggle studies

-herbology is changed to biology, potions co-existed with chemistry and astronomy remains, adding a bit physics (since more or less the same), muggle studies turned to economics and history of magic cancelled for the year, adding mathematics and English replacing divindation and arthrimacy ; DADA added some muggle combat

-Natasha went to teach DADA— muggle dimension as an assistant, main objective is to gather information and protect the trio

-physics and biology teacher also went there, with an Econ teacher

-they all get re-sorted

-harry is recognized by everyone and is not amused

-all sorted to Slytherin except Peter who went to Gryffindor and Ned who went to Ravenclaw, bullied someone who opposed them and accused them for being in Slytherin or hurting harry, mischiefs are common

-Starks hate Snape and wants to humiliate him

-phoenix KO-ed the professor with his own invention

-all ppl have unlimited magic access in Hogwarts

-Starks being arrogant assholes except Peter

-Voldemort war happened earlier

-the music competition is fierce, having students earning a day-off from class and broadcasting to midtown

-Phoenix knew his true heritage in the war with Voldemort

-nagini incident happened and phoenix, despite how he hates his biological father, saved his life by an operation

-snape redeemed himself in the end and realises he’s manipulated by Dumbledore

-there comes the astronomy tower incident without Dumbledore’s consent

-snape became principal of Hogwarts afterwards

-same ending with the first one, ending up with an alliance and peace, getting rid of discrimination between muggles and pure-bloods


	2. Characters/stuff in prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -additional info about characters and some new add-ons, may update this chap later on if something new comes up

**Characters/stuff in prompts**

1.

Name: Phoenix Severus Stark

Nickname: Sev (brothers), Phoe (close friends), Phoenix Stark (distant acquaintances /teachers), ‘The prodigy’ (self-proclaimed), Severus (on stage)

Appearance: black hair till the shoulders, ties it up in labs or working, black eyes, charming, always wear clothing that he deemed ‘comfortable’

Personality: sly, cunning and calculating, extremely cynical and realistic. A bit pessimistic but being arrogant at the same time because ‘he’s a genius’. Extremely intelligent, and controlling

Slangs: ‘Well? I’m a genius after all.’ ‘Don’t forget there’re demands for supplies…’

Favourites: banana nutella crepes, steaks, cats, intelligent people, control, metal and electronic music

Dislikes: bugs and ‘disgusting things’, stupid people, disrespect

Favourite subject: physics and economics

Least favourite subjects: cookery

Companions: brothers, Ned, Michelle and Edith (his AI)

Positions: president of student council in Midtown, lead guitarist / vocal accompaniment of Alpha, captain and point guard of basketball team, lead violinist in school orchestra

Others:

-people thinks he’s helpful, but they never expected for a return

-never lost in a fight before

-thinks it’s his biological parent’s loss for leaving him—> extreme hatred

-pressured and stressed 24/7, so sometimes being irritating

-always appreciates help from others and give them decent returns

-very fair at some point speaking, as he never owes things from anyone

-despises stupidity

-likes someone who’s intelligent and is willing to spend time improving them

-believes talents shouldn’t be wasted because they may be of use someday

-wants to rule and control everything

-believes chemistry is used to kill

-only truly fond to his family and Edith, never asks for return for these people

-prefers to be single, as he thinks love is a nuisance and an excuse for everything

-weakness: being an asshole basically, bugs maybe?

-very bad and wicked, you have been warned

Trivia:

-is actually a famous online music composer ‘SS’ (short for Severus Stark, when he’s still small), best known for electro-metal-classical music and its weird combinations

-his dream job is being an influential inventor that surpasses all scientists in the past

2.

Name: Hadrian James (Potter) Stark

Nickname: Harry (brothers), Hadrian (close friends), James (on stage), Hadrian Stark (others)

Appearance: same with canon, but without glasses and the scar covered

Personality: resourceful, encouraging and kind (close friends/family only), cold and arrogant. (Not as much as Phoenix), cynical, vengeful

Slang: ‘that’s payback, imbecile.’

Favourites: chocolate, the scarf knitted by Phoenix, Phoenix and Peter, revenge

Dislikes: humiliation, disrespect, mention of his past, accusion, Hogwarts

Favourite subject: biology, DADA and PE

Least favourite subjects: potions

Companions: brothers and families, sometimes Ned and Michelle

Positions: Vice President of student council in midtown, leader/vocal/bassist of Alpha, president of sports association, power forward of basketball team

Others:

-since being wrongly accused and having an abused childhood, he’s cold and realistic to almost everything

-thinks he’s in debt to Phoenix and the Starks, so he gives up his ‘Potter’ heritage

-very protective of his surrounding friends

-hates the wizarding community and betrayals

-always helps Phoenix with his extreme workload even he has a lot to deal with

-still nice and kind deep inside, but will never show

-weakness: not being able to face the past

-quite mischievous and puts up with the badness/ madness of Phoenix

Trivia:

-he actually has a YouTube channel called ‘The Starks’ and he always posts small videos of their daily lives in the tower

3.

Name: Peter Parker Stark (NOT SPIDERMAN IN THIS FIC)

Nickname: Pete (friends and brothers), Parks (on stage), Peter Stark (others)

Appearance:same with canon

Personality: almost same with canon, but with more mischief and being revengeful, protective of brothers and friends, never hesitates to go mad when someone talks bad about his family (friends included!), humorous

Slang: ‘Don’t be a 9.81 (earth’s acceleration due to free fall) like the books. Be a 10 (estimated value of above).’

Favourites: Newton, friends, mechanics, chocolate chip ice cream down the shop

Dislikes: people saying things behind his back, wrong accusion of his brothers, bugs

Favourite subjects: physics and chemistry

Least favourite subjects: history and English

Companions: ned, Michelle, brothers and families, Karen (AI)

Positions: secretary of student council in midtown, keyboardist of Alpha, leader of advanced academic decathlon, small forward in basketball team

Others:

-same with phoenix, he’s scared of bugs and insects

-really good at pranks

-helped invent Edith with Tony for phoenix’s present

-he named his AI Karen

-gen z memes

-not good at economics

-strange and powerful strength

-always being nice— but don’t get on his bad side

-always uses physics/chemistry puns

-surprisingly hates calculus and algebra

-wants to bring honour to everything he does

-out fo the 3, he’s most easily deceived

4.

The Descendants

-the name of Hogwarts’ band

-members:

Draco (vocal and occasionally violin)

Hermione (keyboard)

Ron (drums)

Blaise (guitar)

Theo (bass)

-named descendants because of their family’s success

-songs are usually quite bright and positive, (thanks to the Gryffindors)

-more into pop rock

-forced to form a band by both head of houses because of them having the best ability in music

5.

Alpha

-the name of Midtown’s band

-Members:

Phoenix (guitar and vocal, sometimes keyboard)

Peter (keyboard, sometimes guitar)

Hadrian (leading vocal and bass)

Michelle (bass and DJ)

Ned (drums)

-it’s named alpha because of its meaning: the very start of everything and the leaders, and also in mathematics it’s one of the root in an equation along with beta

-all songs are composed by Phoenix while some lyrics are written by Hadrian

-every single one of them are very talented

-songs are usually dark and brings shock to audiences

-more into electro-rock

-they usually practice in the tower’s sound-cancellation room

-they also record their songs and share in the internet


End file.
